Yokai Love
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is pretty long, but it was very very fun to write! The "Love" is between two OC's, Ouritsu and Onigiri. Shiro is thrown in there for drama.


Ouritsu awoke with a long stretch, looking out the window.

Birds were chirping and flying around in patterns, the sun was peeking over the hills.

It would be a beautiful day.

Which meant it would be a beautiful day in the Feudal era.

He was incredibly excited to go. It would be his first time. His "older" brother, (by 17 minutes, so Ouritsu didn't think it counted) was a fighter and got to go whenever he wanted. In fact, he pretty much lived there, having not visited in over twenty years.

But Ouritsu was not so much of a fighter, with a much more petite build, he could barely lift the Tetsusaiga, which he inherited from his mother Inuyasha.

He was forbidden to come back to the fedual era until he could at least swing the Tetsusaiga.

Aparrently, he had been kidnapped and nearly eaten by a demon when he was a toddler and his big brother had come to his rescue. But he did not remember it.

Since then, he was forbidden.

Until now.

Going by human/demon year ratio, he was about 18. An adult, in the human world.

He rushed downstairs and donned his usual outfit.

He was a bit eccentric when it came to dressing. High leather boots, blue waistcoat, white dapper gloves, crisp button-up, belts, the works.

He attatched the Tetsusaiga's sheath to his belt and kissed his Aunt Kagome's cheek before rushing off to the well.

Ah, this would be a good day.

Elsewhere in the feudal era, a young fox demon was just coming awake. Onigiri, as the kitsune was named stretched his back and shook his light orange hair, making his rust-colored ears flap slightly. The demon stretched his maw in a wide yawn, showing a mouth full of small pointed teeth. The fox sat back on his animal haunches at the mouth of his den, itching his small black nose with a clawed hand. The yokai's body was structured like most kitsune-foxes', with a human appearing upper body and the hind quarters of his vulpine native ancestors.

The demon boy nibbled on the root of a white radish, letting his rust colored tail warm in the new shafts of sunlight penetrating the canopy above. Onigiri suddenly bounced to his padded feet, having though of a splendid idea for the day; he would spy on the dog demon family today. The yokai's mouth watered at the thought of being able to swipe some of the demon lord's delicious food while the old dog had his back turned.

Onigiri scrambled back into his burrow quickly, dressing himself for the morning in his typical teal top robe and blue hakama he had received from his father,' the great spider slayer' Shippo of the fox clan. Once he was robbed, the young yokai took to the trees, scrambling up one trunk and leaping from branch to branch in the direction of Sesshomaru's great estate.

AlexKingOfTheDamned said the following:

At Sesshomaru's estate, Shiro was visiting his father and happened to smell the young misceivious fox coming.  
So he decided to lay a trap of warm rice balls left to "dry in the sun" on a leaf.  
They were triggered, however, to explode in the kitsune's face.  
Shiro knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

The young fox, as he neared the house of lord Sesshomaru, froze on a branch overlooking the abode. His furry ears perked to the sound of movement below as he saw the young dog demon leaving something out on the porch. As Onigiri inched closer, trembling to stay his balance on the branch as he moved to the thinner end of the limb, the yokai raised his triangular black nose to the air, breathing deep the scent of warm foods. The kitsune-fox's mouth watered like a flood as he recognized the sweet rice balls for which he was named. Quickly looking in all directions to be certain the coast was clear, the young demon leaped nimbly down to ground level, creeping up silently on the dog demon family's food.

Onigiri was about to snatch one of the rice balls and pop it into his mouth when the wind shifted directions, attracting his attention. The fox's ears stood on end and his nostrils flared for a moment as he detected a new demon scent in the air, carried from deep within the forbidden forest of Inuyasha as it had come to be known. The scent reminded the kitsune demon of the all too familiar smell the eldest son of the demon lord, Shiro, but radiating more with smells like milk and leather.

Shiro was watching nearby and silently cursed himself for not taking the wind diretion into account.

He remained stock-still, waiting to see what the Kitsune would do next.

The kitsune's curiosity proved too powerful and overcame the will of his stomach; those rice balls were going nowhere soon. Like a streak of blue and orange, the yokai leaped off, bounding like a quadruped into the thick undergrowth of the forest. Onigiri slunk along the forest, keeping himself low to the ground and his paws quiet over the deciduous forest floor. The only thing that could be seen as the kitsune-fox snuck off to investigate the new arrival, was the black tip of his immense tail peeping up over his shrubby cover.

Shiro had shifted positions, dousing his scent by jumping in a river, and sat in the branches of a tree as Onigiri snuck past.  
He smirked and leapt down off the branches, landing square on his back, flattening him ino the dust.  
"I win. Again." he chided.

The fox demon squealed with surprise and scrabbled his hind paws and clawed hands over the ground in an attempt to pull himself from beneath the other boy, but all to no avail. "Let me go Shiro! You win again! Uncle! Uncle!" The kitsuen flailed, only managing to roll himself over beneath the strong dog demon.

Shiro laughed, throwing his head back and bouncing purposefully on the fox's stomach a bit to make him wheeze before standing up.  
"Pitiful really." he smirked. "And you call yourself a demon. I'm only 3/4, you know that, and I _still_ kick your ass every time."

Shaking himself to rid his robes of leaves and things the yokai scowled at his friend, hi ears folding back irately. "Whatever, you cheated like you always do!" Onigiri bounded up to a limb just above his head and sat there, waving his rust colored tail at the dog demon below. "You may have the strength, Shiro, but I've got the magic." Twitching his ears slightly, the fox vanished into a puff of smoke from the branch.

Shiro sighed and rolled his eyes. "Magic my ass." he said. "It's all just smoke and mirrors."

He looked down at his soaked clothes from jumping in the river. His jeans clung awkwardly to his legs, chafing most uncomfortably and the robe of the fire rat was now the robe of the drowned rat.

He sighed and headed back towards the river. hen at least he could dry off his clothing as he bathed.

Anticipating Onigiri might try to steal his clothing, he set another trap that would clamp down hard on his tail hard enough to startle the daylights out of him, but not hard enough to actually damage anything.

The kitsune sniffed the air again, remembering his original curiosity, and bounded off in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well to investigate the new scent. Onigiri heard a voice ahead, and froze on a high tree branch at the edge of the clearing, peering down on a peculiar sight.

Ouritsu was climbing out of the well, with difficulty, clinging to the strong vines for support as he heaved himself over the wooden wall.

His leather boots clunked against the hardened earth and he breathed in the warm summer air, drinking in the sights of the gorgeous green grass, the flowers, the butterflies and bees, and the trees. All the trees!

It was as beautiful as Kagome had always said it was, absolutely stunning!

Grinning, Oritsu did a 360, looking all around him, but then stopping when he made sudden eye-contact with a fluffy thing in a tree.

Onigiri startled slightly, but didn't budge aside from his tail waving in anticipation. Sniffing again, the kitsune shifted position slightly, edging himself closer to the newcomer. The fox's bright aqua eyes shone like beacons from the shade of the tree in which he hid, and his ears twitched nervously as the strange demon boy below but his hand cautiously on the hilt of the sword hanging from his belt.

"Your name." Ouritsu snapped. "Tell me your name, demon. And who your allied with."

Squinting at the funny looking demon, Onigiri swung from his branch to hang nimbly from his clawed toes. "Give me your name stranger, and I shall give you mine." The kitsune-fox puffed out his chest and tried to look important in the face of the stranger, but there was no spell he knew to make himself actually more formidable.

"Ouritsu." he answered, his hand still on the handle of his sword. "Son of the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru."  
He was told that everyone knew that name. Even if he barely knew the man, it still had to hold _some_ ground, right?

His curiosity again perked, the kitsune dropped from his branch, landing with a soft thud. The yokai sniffed at the newcomer, his tail twitching with wonderment as he darted in a quick circle around the demon boy. Finally Onigiri came eye to eye with Oritsu, golden eyes meeting with aqua as the fox scrutinized the other boy's facial features.

"I would not doubt it for a moment... you are the old dog's image" the kitsune-fox mused. With a twitch of his ears, the yokai took a nimble leap backwards, putting space between himself and the newcomer. "I am Onigiri, son of Shippo the Great of the fox clan." The fox demon's father was by far the most well know of the vulpine clan for the role he played in the downfall of Naraku.

"Aunt Kagome told me about him." Ouritsu said. "But from what she told me, he was no taller than two feet. He must hae grown up quickly, Kagome is barely an old woman."

The kitsune's nose twitched. "You of all beings should know that demons reach their age of maturity much faster than humans, even with the gift of greatly extended lifespan." Squinting his eyes warily at the other boy, Onigiri gave the air another quick sniff, musing to himself about the strangely dressed newcomer. _'From Shiro I learned the old dog had a second son, but knew not I the younger was the more handsome…'_ It was true. Where Shiro was more untamed looking, his hair in torn knots and his clothing gone ragged from overuse, his younger brother was cleaner cut, possessing the finer facial features so coveted by his father's admirers.

"I have not been here in years." Ouritsu explained. "I'm sure you know of the curse of teh bone-eater's well. I have been in the world beyond it my whole life."

Origini's ears stood on end and his eyes seemed to brighten up wildly. "You've been in the forbidden well?" The fox's black nose again twitched with excitement. "Do you know of the sweets that come from only there? My father told me that there are sweets his friend would bring from the magic well, sweets wrapped in bright, colorful papers and shiny metal wrappings!"

"Hmm? You mean like this?" Ouritsu reached into one of his pockets and took out a chocolate bar and handed it to Onigiri. "You have to take the paper off first, you know that right?"

If it was at all possible, the kitsune-fox's eyes widened further than they were. The thing in his hands was so bright, shining like a well polished sword but with colors of red and blue and yellow. Even past the metallic smell, Origini's fine tuned nose could smell the sweets inside. Out of his unbounded curiosity, the yokai gave the reflective wrapping an experimental lick, but finding no flavor in the substance, quickly hastened himself to unwrapping the chocolate. The fox demon was careful to only unfold the foil, and not ruin the marvel of the shimmering colors as he pulled the wrapping away from the treat. Origini took a quick nibble at the sweat's corner, causing his face to stretch into a wide, vulpine grin reflecting both his gratitude and wonderment.

"You like that?" Ouritsu chuckled. "I've got more back home that you can try if you'd like. But I'd like to meet my parents first. I haven't seen them since I was but an infant."

Taking another bite, much bigger this time, the fox gave Oritsu a confused look for a moment before swallowing. "What do you want to go see that stuffy old dog for anyway? I can tell you now he hasn't changed a bit since you were a babe… still as stuffy and boring as ever!"

"He's my father. I have to see him." Ouritsu said, taking his leave and walking across the grass, the blades springing back up after every step he took.  
Following his nose and the familiar scent of his ancestry, he walked to the castle.  
He followed the scent to one certain room and heard two voices inside.  
His parents.  
He was suddenly nervous, but took a dep breath and opened the door.

There sat, or rather layed, the partial demon's parents, the great lord Sesshomaru with his body curving with the hanyou's spine as he murmured sweet things into Inuyasha's pointed ear.

Onigiri huffed, disappointed at the loss of a potential playmate. The fox gnawed at the sweet chocolate a moment longer before deciding to seek out Shiro once more. With a giggle to himself, the kitsune thought for a moment the odds of catching the dog demon still without clothing as he bathed in the river. With that thought in mind, the yokai bounded off towards the river, still clutching the chocolate bar between his teeth.

"F-father. Mother." Ouritsu said softly, bowing deeply. He knew not to regard them with anything other than respect, seeing as he did not know them at all.

Shiro was, in fact, still in the river, lounging against the bank, his long hair being swept down current.

The demon lord looked up first, a calm sort of astonishment – though lacking in disappointment – crossed his face. Secondly Inuyasha's ears swiveled in his returned son's direction and his eyes widened at his sight.

With a delighted squeak, Onigiri rushed towards the bathing demon, grinning and holding the sweet he'd been given proudly between his claws. "Shiro-san! Shiro-san! Look what I have! It is a sweet from the well! See it Shiro-san?" But as the kitsune rushed to present his new treasure to the soaking teen, his left hind paw was caught in an obvious trap, wrapping the paw in rope and hauling the yokai high into a tree.

"I have come back." Ouritsu said, his face still pointed to the floor. "Back from the other side of the well."

Shiro immediately fell over in the water, laughing his ass off.

The fox frowned furiously at the laughing demon as the rope around his ankle went up in blue flames. Onigiri landed ungracefully on his rump, still refusing to break his scowl at the other boy for having tricked him so easily. "It's not funny you bastard!" the fox shot sorely "and to think I thought of sharing my sweet with you!"

"I don't like chocolate." Shiro snorted.

Standing again and wrapping the treat back in its shiny paper, the kitsune-fox dusted his haunches and shook his long, orange ponytail. "**I** didn't say anything about chocolate." The yokai turned his back purposefully, but glanced over his shoulder at the other boy to see if his words had landed properly.

"I can smell it, Giri-chan." Shiro said. "I know what chocolate smells like."

With an indignant snort, the yokai turned his nose up as he looked away from the other boy haughtily. "It's all good for you if you can smell chocolate, but I wasn't about to offer **you** any of **my** chocolate." The kitsune lashed his large, furry tail to show his irritation. "**I** was referring do a different sweet, baka."

Shiro smirked and stood up in the water, his perfectly muscled body shimering with the water that dripped down him.

His long hair was plastered to his perfectly toned body in places that would make any woman shiver with delight.

He was truly an amazing specimin of the male gender.

"Is that so?" he said in a low playful growl. "Well I dare you to try and keep it from me."

Smiling to himself as he turned back towards the nude figure, Onigiri tilted his head to the side, raising one ear in a fashion he knew to be particularly adorable. "And why would I want to do that…" the kitsune lowered his eyes and batted his lashes quickly letting only a tiny blush dust his cheeks "…Shiro-sama?"

Shiro smirked. "Get your cute little ass over here." he said.

Shooting the demon a grin full of pointed teeth, Onigiri tucked the candy into his robe before scrambling his way up the tree nearest the shore. Once he was comfortably perched on the lowest branch, the kitsune then proceeded to remove his robes, being certain to hide his shiny treasure safely in the folds of his clothing.

The fox demon was less the image of manhood as his friend, but only as a result of his furry haunches replacing the normal lower half of a man. With a wave of his tail, Onigiri dashed to the end of the branch, diving as gracefully as his lower half would allow, into the river below. As soon as the kitsune surfaced, Shiro pushed him roughly against the bank and proceeded to nip at his neck.

The fox demon's blush strengthened and he made sounds of delight the more the other boy's fangs bit at his flesh. The kitsune's hands roved Shiro's back, feeling the damp yet warm skin glide beneath his fingers.

"Giri-chaaan." Shiro hummed against the kitsune's neck, grinding his hips forcefully against his uke's, feeling tingles darting down between his legs.

Onigiri's tail sloshed happily in the water as he could feel every inch of his skin heating up in anticipation. The kitsune arched his back to the pleasure, pressing both moist chests together while nuzzling Shiro's neck wantonly.

"You are so cute." Shiro murmured, grinding his hips again into the slightly smaller male's, biting down on his neck, trailing hot kisses down his collarbone.

The yokai let a quiet moan slide from between his lips, gently rubbing his furry thighs over the other boy's leg. Onigiri's hands slid lower and lower still over the dog demon's back until his claws caressed Shiro's firm buttocks. Rubbing his sensitive nose into the demon's warm shoulder, the kitsune sighed. "Cute... I am always cute to you... why Shiro-sama... can I not be sexy?"

"You have a nose like a kitten and a tail the size of me. There is nothing sexy about that. You are utterly adorable. If you want to be sexy, like me, you may need to grow up a little." Shiro chuckled.

The fox demon hummed, gently nipping at his seme's neck while his fingers squeezed the perfect ass cupped in his palms. "That is not fair," Onigiri groaned into the demon's pointed ear. "I am older than you by sheer number of years and still you tell me to grow up."

"Doesn't matter if you're older. You're still by far cuter." he smirked and ground his hips forcefully against his uke's. "Now, enough talking out of you. Let's silence that mouth."  
He kissed him deeply, running his tongue against the sweet petals, his hands tracing down the kitsune's spine.

Onigiri moaned deeply into the kiss, opening his mouth wide, begging for his lover to plunge his hot tongue deep between his parted jaws. The fox too arched his back, supplicating more contact from Shiro's burning fingers as the demon's claws drew red lines down the yokai's tender back. The kitsune rubbed his groin back against the other boy's, causing another moan to vibrate in his throat.

Shiro's tongue made its way past Onigiri's sharp teeth to lightly graze across the roof of his mouth before wresting with the uke's.

One of his hands slid down to tease the kitsune's growing erection.

Onigiri moaned into the kiss, arching his back and pressing his heated lower regions into the seme's touch. The fox demon took a stronger hold of Shiro's ass, squeezing the cheeks lustfully and pressing the boy's hips more firmly against his own.

Shiro jumped a little and broke the kiss. "Watch the claws." he growned before leaning down to nip one of the kitsne's tender nipples.

Onigiri leaned his head back and groaned with pleasure as the seme pinched at the sensitive nub with his razor sharp fangs.

"Oh Shiro-sama! Mnn that feels so good!" With his mouth unoccupied, the kitsune-fox couldn't help but vocalize, as was his nature. His hands slid up the dog demon's back again to fist in his silver tresses, tugging gently at the seme's mane.

Shiro moaned very softly as he swirled his tongue around Onigiri's sensitive bud, the other he gently, gently grazed across with his claws. His other hand now free, he raked his claws up the kitsune's spine.

The uke shivered and made regretfully _cute_ sounds of pleasure, his ears rotated to just dull his own sounds and focus on any noise that might pass from his seme's lips. Wrapping his fur covered haunches around Shiro's waist, the kitsune moaned again, wriggling his lower half into a position from which he could grind his hardening member into the dog demon's supple thigh. "Shiro-sama!" moaned the fox, "you make me so hard I can hardly stand it!"

Smirking, Shiro suddenly hoisted Onigiri up by his waist and sat him on the bank. He looked him in the eyes for a moment before diving down and licking the head of the kitsune's erection.

The fox gasped and moaned aloud, his cheeks flushing as he looked down his own moist body to watch Shiro tease his begging member to full hardness with his devilishly skilled tongue.

Shiro relaxed his jaw suddenly and took the entire length into his throat.

"Shiro-sama!" the kitsune nearly shouted with surprise and bliss. The animal-like feet converged to grasp at the seme's hips, the near useless toes curling to grip at the dog demon's flesh with sheer need. Onigiri's fists tightened in the other boy's silver tresses and his back arched with the mind-blowing feeling as Shiro gave his throbbing erection a painfully hard suck.

Drawing the tip deep into his thraot, Shiro allowed the hot skin to grind hard against the grooves there.

One of his hands raked down the kitsune's back again, moving steadily lower, down to the yokai's bum.

The kitsune-fox let himself collapse backwards onto the stones that lined the shore, not caring in the least that his scull maid painful contact with a particularly sharp rock. "Nya!" he squealed as the other boy began to bob his head over the erection, stimulating the wanting phallus with every new motion until the yokai was nearly writhing in the agony of uncontrollable pleasure.

Shiro dug his claws very gently into the kitsune's tender sack, rolling it in his hands as he bobbed his head faster.

"Mmmmm! Oh Kami above it feels so good!" the fox's voice refused to cease and would increase in pitch and volume every time the seme stimulated his needy body particularly well.

Eager to taste his uke's cum, Shiro bobbed his head faster and faster, swallowing down hard on the organ in his throat.

Seemingly in answer to Shiro's wish, the yokai let out a shrill cry as the pressure inside of him became too great and the fox demon's body shuddered as his release was met. The kitsune's hot fluids slamming down the other boy's throat, coating his esophagus with the salty cream.

Shiro moaned as he gulped it down, sucking greedily at the twitching organ. He couldn't get enough to the thick taste. Onigiri's eyes fluttered open, though he was barely aware he had sealed them shut amidst the rapture of his orgasm. The kitsune panted and let some of his muscles relax. His hands first lost their death grips on the dog demon's hair, instead resting in the crook of the seme's neck, while his legs simply fell to the ground to either side of the other boy.

"Whats up with you?" Shirosmirked, licking the kitsune's navel. "You're feeling it more than usual."

The uke frowned slightly, cuffing the dog demon smartly on the ear for being rude. "I can react to a mind-numbing blowjob however it damn well suits me, teme" the fox demon retorted.

"What a cute reaction." Shiro chuckled, his togue trailing up the uke's torso, nipping here and there, leaving little red lovemarks.

His ears twitching with a mixture of irritation and excitement, the kitsune-fox gave the other boy a playfully inquisitive glare. "And what, by your definition, would be a sexy reaction… or am I not so capable in your eyes?"

"A sexy reaction?" Shiro smirked. "If you had moaned softly and looked at me with half-lidded eyes and begged me to take you. But I guess sexy doen't come naturally to you. You're just too damn cute for that."

Lowering his eyes as his seme had described, Onigiri caressed the dog demon's face gently with his razor-sharp claws. In a hushed voice, the kitsune murmured as seductively as he could. "How's this then…" A quiet moan of both lust and tiredness rumbled in the yokai's chest for a brief moment before he again spoke. "Please, Shiro-sama… take me now…"

A shiver ran up Shiro's spine.

That was damn beautiful.

Dragging Onigiri back into the water, he shoved him around so his stomach was pressed against the bank and pulled his tail out of the way gently before pushing inside his uke.

A low moan rumbled in the yokai's throat almost like a purr as he felt himself being filled, inch by inch, with the demon's stiff erection. The intrusion, at first, was painful, and the kitsune grasped at river stones with his demonic claws, reducing several to dust before instead digging his fingers into the river's bank.

Frowning, Shiro quickly flipped him around so the kitsune was facing him. "Hold me instead." he said and slowly started to rock his hips.

With a wanton gasp, the fox demon complied immediately, wrapping his arms around his seme's neck and pressing his fingertips into the other demon's skin, careful not to dig his claws into the dog's flesh. Instinctively, the yokai's legs around Shiro's hips, pressing his heels into the single fault in the boy's perfect ass as a means of stability.

"Moaning loudly, Shiro started to slowly speed up his thrusts, the cold water numbing his hips and he forced himself deep inside his uke, holdign his damp hips in his clawed hands.

The kitsune shivered, the water soaking through the thick fur of his haunches. The yokai dug his claws gently into his seme's shoulder blades, a deep moan pulling from his throat. "Annn, Sh-Shiro-sama!" he cried "It feels so good!"

"Y-yeah...!" Shrio grunted. "F-fuckin amazing!" He buried his face in Onigiri's sweat-soacked neck, biting and sucking as he thrust harder.

The kitsune-fox lashed his tail through the river, feeling the lazy current pull a bit harder on his sopping wet fur. The yokai, biting his lower lip until his fangs pierced the skin and caused blood to dribble down his jaw, wrapped his body more firmly about the other boy's, clawing at the soft skin made durable by Shiro's demon blood.

Shiro moaned loudly. "Ahh you're squeezing me so tight..." he groaned. "Can't hold out much longer!"

Onigiri released his lip so that his voice again could reflect the pleasure he felt surging upward from his lower extremities. The fox's moans and cries became shriller as the pressure within him built up again from his first release. The yokai's rectum gripped randomly at his seme's pounding member, and in a surprisingly innocent voice, the kitsune begged for more.

"More?" Shiro chuckled. "What a perverted thing to say." He leaned down so he could brutally suck the kitsune's rosy nipples as he thrust harder, quickly approaching his climax.

The yokai raked his claws over the other boy's scalp, pulling at his silver tresses lustfully. Onigiri's back arched and he moaned with ecstasy as the dog demon again sunk his fangs into the pert nub, just barely breaking the skin, but lapping at the blood that welled up around the fox demon's nipple. "Nya! Shiro-samAAH!" The kitsune's sweat mixed with the beads of water that still clung to his sun-kissed skin as he moaned the seme's name in a beautifully sharp voice.

Now also pumping the kitsune's throbbing shaft, suckling his nipples, and pumping into him all at once, the yokai's voice was just too beautiful to hold back and Shiro met his fantastic release.

Feeling the dog demon spill his fluids within his walls, Onigiri cried out in bliss, straining for his own release as the other boy rode out his orgasm. The kitsune's apex was finally reached as Shiro rubbed his thumb particularly roughly up the uke's pulsating shaft. The fox demon groaned in a husky voice as his own cum shot across their stomachs and chests, even running into the fur at the base of the yokai's haunches.

Groaning softly, his climax dwindling, Shiro collapsed forward onto Onigiri, breathing hard. "You...have...a fantastic voice..." he gasped.

The kitsune nuzzled the dog demon's silver bangs, his black nose breathing heavily into the boy's hair as he too began to recover slowly from the orgasm. "You… have a fantastic… uh… whatever this just was…"

Shiro chuckled softly. "You mean sex?" he said. "I'll take that as a compliment."

With that, the kitsune collapsed completely, letting every muscle in his body go limp. "No… it's not quite that… sex is… well… sex is for lovers… and… well… you're just my buddy… right Shiro-sama?"

"Well yeah." Shiro chuckled. "But friends or not, it's still sex. When its lovers its technically called 'making love.' I've never done that, but I hear my mom and dad doing it all the time saying sweet, mushy things. It's gross." he sat next to Onigiri in the water and stretched his back.

Looking up, the fox demon realized for the first time that day how clear and cloudless the sky was. "I hope I can make love one day" the kitsune mused to himself.

Shiro scoffed. "From what I've heard with mom and dad, it's not nearly as intense. I don't think I could do it, ever."

With a huff, the yokai rolled himself over onto his stomach and hauled himself to his feet, hating the heavy feeling of his sopping wet fur. "I don't know…" Onigiri mused. "I think it might be kind of nice…" The kitsune gave his haunches a shake like his vulpine blood told him to, throwing the river's water in all directions from his rear.

Shiro made a sound of disgust as he was sprayed and dove under the water to avoid it.

The fox demon blushed, covering his mouth to hide his embarrassment for the stupid blunder. "Oops, gomenasai Shiro-sama!" The kitsune's tail fell to the ground, sloshing water like an oversaturated paint brush.

"Bah." Shiro said as he surfaced, waving his hand dismissively. "Go lay out in the sun for a while. You'll dry off."

The yokai gave a quick nod before bouncing off to sit on a large, sunny boulder. Giving his vulpine ears a shake, Onigiri wrung out his tail like a dish cloth before giving the still soaked extra appendage a partially satisfied wave through the air. Laying on his stomach, the kitsune-fox spread himself out like laundry to dry in the sun.

Now that Ouritsu had a chance to meet with his parents again, he was given permission to explore the feudal era.

Upon wandering, he approached a river. Sitting in it was a man with long white hair and dog ears. urite recognized him and his scent immediately. It was his slightly elder brother, whom he had not seen in 24 years.

"Ahh...Shiro-nii!" he cried.

The sunbathing fox's ears twitched and he raised his head from where he'd had it resting on his forearms. The yokai was most surprised to see the more handsome son of Sesshomaru approaching the river, seeming to greet Shiro. The kitsune rotated his radar dish-like ears with curiosity to better hear the scene.

Ouritsu was a little shocked to see is brother so...grown up. The last time they had seen eachother, they had been barely adolescents, each as scrawny as the other.

But noe, Ouritsu felt ashamed of his thin body in comparison to his brother's own strong, well-toned one.

"Sh...shiro-nii..." he repeated, quieter.

The elder brother's ears twitched and he looked over his shoulder to see who it was with the gall to call him 'nii.' Shiro's eyebrows raised in slight astonishment to see his actual brother not ten feet away. It took the older brother no time at all to size up his sibling, noting the lanky build, perhaps compensated a bit by his flashy modern garb. "Hey otoro…" Shiro gave his brother a spiteful smirk. "Finally able to lift granddad's fang, or did you sneak back in?" Though he could detect the scent of their parents still clinging to his brother's clothes, the elder sibling couldn't pass up the opportunity to mock his kin.

"O-Of course I can!" Ouritsu said. "I would never...! Sneak...no I'm not like that, you know I'm not! Why would I come to a place that is so dangerous if I could not defend myself?"

Still not standing, Shiro actually turned away from his brother with a dissatisfied 'humph' and laid his head back, cupping his scull in his palms and crossing his legs leisurely. "It's not dangerous here if you're strong enough and smart enough to handle it."

Onigiri became increasingly more interested in the conversation and decided to slink forward to get a better look. Keeping low to the exposed ground, the kitsune snuck closer to the abrasive brothers, his furry ears twitching with nervous anticipation.

Ouritsu snorted. "I will have to admit you have beat my physically. By a mile." he smirked. "But when it comes to brains, you lose miserably when compared to me."

"Feh" Shiro snorted. "Who needs to be the smartest when I can smash any demon's head like a pumpkin?" The elder brother lifted a river stone in his hand and reduced it to sand with barely any effort. Onigiri froze in his advancement, sensing the hostility rolling of Shiro in waves. The kitsune took a tentative step backwards, but his stalking skills faltered as his hind foot disturbed a stone on the river bank, attracting the attention of both brothers.

Before Shiro even had the chance to look up, Ouritsu said, "It's that fox."

Onigiri's ears flattened backwards and his eyes stretched wide with nervousness, fearing the wrath of either brother might chase him away. "What fox? Where?" the kitsune demon looked about as if to dismiss himself -one of his more basic bits of trickery- "I don't' see any fox." While the yokai continued his slow retreat, he nearly leaped out of his fur when Oritsu quickly drew the Tetsaiga and pointed the oversized blade at him. Though the younger brother was more or less demonstrating is abilities to Shiro, the elder didn't particularly appreciate the intimidation cast at his uke. "Put that thing away before you hurt someone pup" he growled at Oritsu, his pointed ears twitching with annoyance.

Ouritsu whimpered a bit. His showing off didn't work. He sighed and sheathed the sword.

A bit of his confidence restored in his friend's protective strength, Onigiri sat back on his haunches, his ears flicking forward every now and again out of curiosity and the black tip of his tail twitching apprehensively. "So…" Shiro growled, "you two have been introduced then?"

"I met him before anyone else." Ouritsu said.

"Yeah!" Onigiri piped up, his ears finally returning to a relaxed upward position. "He's the one who gave me the shiny chocolate!" The kitsune grinned and Shiro gave his brother a skeptical look, but gave a snort and laid back down again. "You oughtn't to spoil him, he'll get too soft, or you'll make him fat with all that chocolate." The yokai gave an indignant 'humph' and frowned at the elder brother.

"I doubt it." Ouritsu looked at Onigiri kindly. Kinder than anyone looked at the kitsune in his life. "He's young. Young yokai are incredibly active. Even if I brought him treats every day he'd work it off in an hour. No doubt _you_ know that, nii-sama."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Shiro snapped.  
"Oh please." Ouritsu rolled his eyes. "You, and that boy, and this whole area, positively reeks of sex."

Onigiri's ears folded back and he looked down shamefully, his face turning a dark shade of pink. Shiro actually rolled over to face his brother and give him a menacing, fang-filled growl, daring him to repeat his words. The younger brother returned the scowl, moving his hand again towards the hilt of the sword.

"Go ahead!" Shiro snarled, "Draw the Tetsaiga! I dare you!" With the two dog demons distracted with their own bickering, Onigiri turned tail and fled, snatching his clothing out of tree he'd left them in before disappearing into the undergrowth of the forest.

Ouritsu did just that, drawing the Tetsusaiga and placing the sharp pointed tip right under Shiro's nose.

"Like to show off your new toy, ne otoro-chan?" sneered the elder brother, his ears flattening and his eyes flashing with hostility. Shiro rose to his feet, his muscular body dripping with the river's water and setting his skin glistening. "You've been away so long, perhaps you've forgotten…" The older demon took the duller edge of the blade in his claws and pushed the sword towards the ground forcefully. "Play with fire and you are likely to get burned." Shiro smirked at his brother as his push sent the Tetsaiga plowing into the ground and becoming lodged there. "If you had intended to fight me otoro, you should have cut off my head when you had the chance."

"Why Shiro-nii." Ouritsu smirked. "I sense jealousy in your voice. You really do hate it that it was _I_, your useless, pathetic, weaker younger brother than inherited grandfather's most powerful sword, while you got the Tensaiga."

"Even without granddad's fang I am still twice as powerful as you." Flashing the younger brother a wild grin, Shiro advanced on him, snatching the other boy's neck in his right hand and squeezing the soft flesh threateningly.

"You may be more forceful, but I am the tactical thinker." Ouritsu smirked. "You shouldn't go into battle naked, nii-san." he suddenly dug his claws shamefully into his brother's sack. "I'm sure my neck is much more durable than this is. Make one single move and I'll tear it right off."

Shiro snarled, but loosened his grip on his sibling's throat. When his hand fell again to his side, Oritsu released his hold on his brother's tender genitals. With that, the elder left his brother, gathering his clothing and quickly covering himself. "I did not know you would be so disloyal to your own bloodline. Shiro stalked back into the forest at a purposefully different bearing than the fox demon had taken. Just before he left the other boy alone, he looked over his shoulder at his kin. "Please try your best to keep your distance from me otoro-san…"

As soon as Shiro was out of sight and earshot, Ouritsu sheathed his sword and sat gaainst a tree, squatting until he was sitting, wrapping his arms around his knees and started to weep.

he hated how weak he was.

He hated how much his brother hated him.

Ever since Shiro had saved Ouritsu from the mountain yokai when they were both toddlers, and their parents reacted by making sure Ouritsu was okay rather than congradulating and praising Shiro for being so brave, the elder sibling hated him.

He had no reason to be hostile towards his brother, but he thought maybe if he could prove himself strong enough Shiro would see him as his brother. He wanted nothing more than Shiro to love him.

The shrubs behind him stirred slightly and the young fox yokai poked his head out and looked up at the weeping demon. Though still slightly damp, the kitsune was finally clothed and thus had his courage restored form the previous embarrassment. He gave Oritsu a curious sniff before prodding the boy experimentally with his nose.

Ouritsu gasped and toppled over after trying to get away from whatever poked him. He dried his tears frantically.

His ears flicking upwards in surprise, the kitsune emerged completely from his cover, tilting his head to the side sympathetically. "Um, are you okay Omisu-san? I… I thought I heard crying… but I can…"

"It's _Ouritsu._" he snapped. "And I wasn't crying!"

The fox demon flinched, looking down to avoid the shame of being reprimanded by one he knew so little. "Oh… I'm sorry… I just know Shiro-san can be mean sometimes and I… wanted to make sure you were okay…"

Ouritsu scoffed. "Oh please." he said. "He was the one who ran away."

"Oh…" the fox mumbled. "Well if you're okay then, would you mind if I asked you something?" Onigiri's brow wrinkled slightly and his ears twitched.

"I suppose. Make it quick." Ouritsu said.

"Can you maybe… not mention Shiro and me to your parents?" The fox's ears spun forward hopefully. "We don't mean anything by it… We're just friends… I just think… they'd take it the wrong way…"

Onigiri shook his head slowly as if trying to set the other boy's words to meaning. "That's unfair to Shiro-san." The yokai's ears turned downward as he thought about the situation, not really able to give a definite reason behind his and Shiro's relationship. "We just aren't lovers because we're not old enough… that's a thing for grownups, and Shiro says it's too mushy." The kitsune cocked his head to the side inquisitively. "Don't _you_ think being in love is just something that happens when you're older?"

"Not at all." Ouritsu said. "Aunt Kagome told me she was only 15 when she fell in love with my mother, Inuyasha. Of course, it didn't work out. But nontheless she was in love."

"But… are… are you saying that Shiro won't love me?" The yokai's eyes were pleading for a good answer. "I've waited, because he says we can be in love when we're older… but… if we don't need to be older… does that mean he just won't love me?" Onigiri's jaw trembled and he bit his lower lip before shaking his head as if to clear away the doubtful thinking. "No… that can't be right… you… you must be mistaken…"

"Onigiri-san, don't bother yourself with him." Ouritsu said, gently placing his hand on the kitsune's shoulder. "He is not the type to love. He will only bring you pain later in life. Shiro...he's the type of man who will constantly need new lovers after he gets bored of teh one he currently has."

The yokai smacked the hand away from his shoulder standing abruptly and glaring down at Oritsu. "YOU'RE LYING!" he shouted furiously, his shoulders trembling with anger, but the water that welled up in his eyes betrayed his inner turmoil. "I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Onigiri turned and fled into the forest, running as fast as his awkward haunches could carry him.

"That poor boy's gonna get his heart broken." Ouritsu sighed heavily.

Away from the other demon, the tears flowed freely down the kitsune's cheeks as he scrambled his way through the forest back to his den. Onigiri cursed his naivety, having accepted the first view of love that had been murmured sweetly into his ear. Someone had to be wrong, but the yokai couldn't figure which brother lied – which was the wolf in sheep's clothing.

Ouritsu sighed and took off. He hated leaving people to cry. Being much faster than Onigiri, he managed to track his scent and got to his den before Onigiri did himself.

With his vision clouded and his other senses dulled by the strong saline scent of tears, Onigiri stumbled madly through the forest, colliding with several obstacles and bruising his shoulders badly. To make haste back to the warm safety of his den, the kitsune dropped onto all fours and bounded like a prey animal fleeing a predator. With his foggy eyes trained on the ground, the fox didn't even notice the intruder at the entrance to his home and collided headlong with the waiting dog demon.

Ouritsu grunted a few times as the two of them sprawled together on the den floor.

"My mistake." he said. "I always assumed foxes were graceful."

Onigiri ignored the spiteful comment and shoved the boy aside, nearly pouncing on a bed made from feathers, moss and various animal pelts. The kitsune tried to whip the other boy across the face with his tail, but the soft appendage managed only to tickle Oritsu's cheek. The fox demon tried to scowl at the other boy through his urge to break down and sob, but neither succeeded and left the yokai sniffling and frowning at the intruder.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Ouritsu said. "But the truth can sometimes be upsetting."

Again the tears spilled over and the yokai shuddered. "It can't be true though…" Onigiri shook his head, furious with himself, and grabbed the dog demon's shoulders firmly. The yokai trembled slightly with frustration. "Do you realize how many times I have given him my body?" The kitsune shook Oritsu's shoulders with misplaced aggression. "I can't have done that for nothing!"

"Onigiri-san." Ouritsu said, taking the kitsune's tremblign hands. "Shiro has no desire to settle down with anyone. He has just been using you. It is better to tell you and hurt you and help you get over it faster before the time comes that he does it himself." Onigiri snapped. Falling forward into the other boy's arms, the yokai broke down, shuddering as he cried into Oritsu's chest. The kitsune hated Shiro, hated him with his entire being. The only thing the fox demon hated more than Shiro was himself for having believed in him.

"Shhh. It'll be okay." Oritsu cooed, gently petting the fox's head, holding his waist with him free hand. "It'll be okay. Think about it. Because he had that reckless free lifestyle, h will never fall into the glorious feelings of love. He will never have children. He willmost likely contract some serious illnes from having sex with strangers and die alone, huddled in a cave, with no loved ones there to even miss him."

The kitsune clutched at Oritsu's waistcoat, looking up at the other boy with terror in his eyes. "B-but what about now?" the fox demon trembled, the visage of the elder dog demon's fury plaguing his mind. "I can't go back to that… but if I don't, he'll stuff my pelt and use it as bedding!"

"Hmm, that is a dilemma." Ouritsu said. "I suppose the best thing to do is to find someone ese, fast."

The kitsune looked up at him with a confused look, his ears quivering with the fear that still gripped his mind. "How is that even possible? I can't just magically have someone new to protect me… I need someone who will love me, or I will be back in the same place I started…"

Ouritsu frowned. "Well, until you find someone I will remain under the guise of your lover. We don't actually have to do anything, of course. But just so I can protect you from my brother."

The kitsune trembled slightly and looked up at the other boy with pleading in his eyes. "Y-you would do that for me? And for nothing in return?"

"As long as you promise me your happines, I need nothing in return." ouritsu smiled. He found himself quickly growning attatched to the fox.

Burying his face in the dog demon's shoulder, tears of perceived salvation, and to his great surprise, joy, streamed down his face and dampened the other boy's coat. "Oh thank you Oritsu-sama!" he cried, "I could not ask for a better friend so quickly!"

Ouritsu smiled. He found the elder yokai's childish behavior adorable.

---chapter 2---

Sunlight filtered down through the trees on the following day. Onigiri crouched on the edge of the forbidden well, trembling with a strange mixture of fear and excitement. The kitsune could only prey that Oritsu would return from the strange other world before his older brother returned to reclaim his uke. As if thinking about him summoned him, a purple glow shot up from the well and Ouritsu climbed out.

The fox demon could have pounced on the new arrival for joy, but limited himself to simply wagging his large fluffy tail with excitement. "Welcome back Oritsu-sama" the kitsune chirped happily, beaming at the other boy.

Ouritsu chuckled, "If we're fake-courting, you can't use "sama" with me. Okay, Oni-kun?"

"Oh…" a faint pink tint crossed the yokai's cheeks and his tail fell with embarrassment. "How is Oritsu-san then?"

"Ritsu-san." Ouritsu said. "It'll do just fine."

Onigiri giggled and hopped down from the edge of the well. With a wide, fang filled grin, the kitsune took the other boy's hand in his. "So what do you have planned for us to do today, Ritsu-san."

"Not sure. First of all, I think we need Shiro to see you and I together for him to get the message." Ouritsu said. "And if anything nasty starts, and knowing how protective he is over his 'things' so something will, I will protect you. Which will only prove us stronger and he will be more likely to give up. But I suggest that for at least the next few months you stick by my side. I don't want you getting raped, or worse."

The kitsune gulped down a lump of fear that rose in his throat like bile, but nodded slowly with understanding. "Will you then stay on this side of the magic well during the nights then?" The fox demon trembled slightly, remembering the sleepless night he'd spent, worrying about what might happen should Shiro return before his brother.

"I will." Ouritsu said. "I might make my home here, rather than the future. The future is messy and ugly and loud. This place is beautiful and simple."

"If you want, you can stay in my den…" The fox demon turned his head away to hide the blush that found his cheeks at the thought of the handsome young boy sharing the same bedchamber as he. "… At least until you get settled into your own home, that is… n-nights can get rather cold this time of year…"

"I'd be happy to." Ouritsu smiled and kissed Onigiri's cheek gently. "For now, let's go find Shiro."

The fox demon's blush strengthened, but he smiled all the same, enjoying the kind treatment as if Oritsu really was his suitor and not masquerading as such. Then the kitsune got a mischievous idea, and before the other boy could much protest, used a bit of his trick magic to turn himself into the form of a large fox. Onigiri retained a lot of his original appearance in his animal form, and he waved his tail happily before dipping his head and pushing his nose between the dog demon's legs, using his powerful neck to hoist the boy onto his shoulders. The kitsune gave his rider a vulpine grin, showing a maw full of strangely human looking teeth, aside from the choice fangs.

Ouritsu chuckled loud. "Alright." he said. "We'll do it your way."

The fox demon gave a growl, reminiscent of a laugh. "No sense in us both walking the same distance, ne 'Ritsu-san?" Surprisingly, the kitsune's voice remained the same as before the transformation, though it didn't even appear as if it was the animal that had spoken. Turning his head to again face forward, the fox gave an excited snarl and waved lashed his tail eagerly. "Lead on! Which way?"

"You can smell him too, can't you? He's about 25 miles northeast." Ouritsu said, taking a bit of the fox's fur in hsi fingers so he wouldnt fall off.

The fox shook his head slightly, snarling as if to clear the senses. "I knew that…" The kitsune turned his body and bounded off in the direction Oritsu had pointed, following the general direction. The animal's tongue lolled from his parted jaws and he panted heavily as he wove the much larger body through the thick woods, taking pains to avoid obstacles while still carrying his passenger at a quick pace. Finally being able to pick up on the elder brother's scent, the fox licked his chops nervously once before the tongue again hung from his maw and he looked up at the dog demon astride his shoulders. "Which way from here? I can smell Shiro-san, but this big stupid nose isn't helping me any." With a snort, the fox wrinkled his nose, barring his front teeth in a disgusted snarl.

Ouritsu closed his eyes for a moment before they popped back open. "Oh god..." he said. "Hurry! He's one mile north! I...I think he's about to rape a female yokai!"

"BASTARD!" snarled the fox demon, quickening his pace until his claws tore deep scores through the earth underpaw, his ears folding back with fury. The younger brother and his mount burst through a thick wall of greenery into a clearing, the kitsune let out an enraged sound from the sheer adrenaline pulling through his veins, bearing his fangs.

Shiro had a young-looking cat demon girl pinned to a tree. She didn't even look of child bearing age, no older than about 13. She was trembling and weeping softly, Shiro had her kimonoopen in his hands as he looked back over at the two yokai who so rudely interrupted him.  
"The fuck do you want?" he snarled. "I'm busy."

Onigiri stood in what he presumed to be a noble stance, glaring at the dog demon with a kind of cold fury, knowing now the terror the female yokai was in. The fox grunted as if giving Shiro a warning, but when the elder boy made no move to release his victim, the kitsune's throat rumbled in a low growl and his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Let her go Shiro." The fox demon's ears folded back; somehow, hiding behind the illusion of a more powerful body gave him the courage to stand against the older of the brothers.

"No way." Shiro said. "This little bitch was trying to steal from me. I'm giving her what she deserves."

The kitsune puffed out his chest, filling his lungs to the brim with as much air as they could possably contain. With fangs barred savagely at the dog demon, Onigiri arched his back and swung his maw wide open. The sound of the demon's roar vibrated every leaf in the forest, shaking every trunk with sheer volume; Oritsu had to cover his sensitive ears with shock and _pain_.

Shiro smirked, his ears twitching and ringing, but he would not give Onigiri the pleasure of seeing him in pain.  
He grabbed the yokai by the wrist, digging his claws into her pale flesh.  
"Ow!" she cried, struggling to get away, her other hand desperately trying to hold her lily pink kimono closed. Her long white hair was a mess and her orange cat ears back in sheer terror. "Please, let me go! I didn't know you were so protective! Please, I needed that food, my mother is dying!"  
"You should think harder next time you try to steal, bitch." Shiro snapped and slapped her across the face.

With Oritsu still clinging to his back, the kitsune launched himself forward, claws extended and fangs snapping. With a flick of his wrist, the dog demon's arm lurched forward, jabbing his claws wickedly at the attacking yokai. There was a yelp… then a whine… then a puff as Onigiri reverted back to his original form, collapsing beneath the younger brother, blood seeping into his top kimono from a wound where the claws had gauged his chest. The injury was not deep, but made the kitsuen-fox whimper submissively in pain all the same.

The young neko girl suddenly decided to fight back while Shiro's attention was elsewhere and sunk her fangs into his wrist, startlign him into letting her go. She then kicked him and knelt beside Onigiri, using the sash from her kimono to put pressure on the wound.

"You're a monster." Ouritsu said. "Even for a demon. I worry for you, brother. You may turn out to be the next Naraku." then he also knelt beside Onigiri to tend to his wound.

The elder brother snarled, his eyes flashing with aggression at the three demons that defied him. "I'll be damned to the deepest ring of hell before I'm bested by a bloody wench, a treacherous whore, and my own pussy of a brother!" he growled in regards to the girl, the fox and Oritsu respectively. "I dare any of you to defy me!" the elder brother sneered, "I'll mount your pelts above my doorframe!"

Ouritsu stood up and swiftly smacked Shiro across the face wit the back of his hand, with all his might.

"Kindly get over yourself." he said. "Then at least you will have ammounted to something."

He was terrified on the inside. He knew what his brother was capable of. And as little as Onigiri could do compared to Shiro, it was now useless as he was lying crippled on the ground.

And there was VERY little hope on a young girl he just met doing anything to save him.

Looking at Shiro's enraged face was like staring at his grave.

"Pompous wretch!" The elder brother nearly howled for all his rage as he swung his razor-sharp claws at his sibling. Oritsu moved quickly, trying to avoid the blow, but shut his eyes for fear of watching his own demise. There was a sound of tearing flesh, and blood splattered across the younger brother's face, but did not feel the pain that accompanied bloodshed. Blinking his eyes open, Oritsu could have gasped at the sight; without knowing it himself, the younger dog demon had drawn the Tetsaigua, as if the sword had a will to protect him. The blade impaling his brother through the stomach.

He started in horror at the gruesome scene. "I..." he gasped. "Oh...Gods..." as much as he hate dthe man, he didn't want to kill him! "S-Shiro! Say something, are you okay?" he made the decision to leave the blade in him, to keep him from bleeding andgrabbed his shoulder to steady him from falling.

Trembling slightly, Shiro winced, blood soaking through his robe and dripping to the ground. The elder demon smacked away his brother's hand. "Don't fucking touch me, traitor. I ain't dying, just pull your god damned blade out of me…" Shiro tried to grasp the sword himself, but the spell upon in sent electricity surging through his claws as he even tried to clutch the blade in one hand.

"That's a bad idea, you'll just bleed more." Ouritsu said. "We need to get you back to mother and father, they'll know what to do. Please, let me help you there!"

The elder brother shuddered, but glared spitefully at Oritsu. "I don't need any f-fucking help… especially not… from those damned nature-betraying bastards!" Receiving no help in the form he wanted from his brother, Shiro began to take a step backwards, sliding himself off of the Tetsaiga slowly, causing the blood to flow more quickly from his savage wound.

Ouritsu suddenly growled. "I WILL NOT BE A MURDERER!" he snarled and knocked out Shiro with a blow stronger than he knew he was capable of.

Shiro collapsed into his brother's arms. The fox and the cat yokai both looked at Oritsu with renewed fear, wondering for the potential safety of their own selves around the fang-wielding younger demon. "R-Ritsu-san…" squeaked the kitsune, his ears folding backward, "you… didn't mean to… did you?"

"The sword acted on its own." he sighed. "I do not know what happened."

Onigiri nodded solemnly, rising to his feet and quietly thanking the yokai girl for her troubles. Again, the kitsune's form shifted as he transformed himself again into his fox form. Padding slowly to crouch next to Shiro's unconscious body, the kitsune looked up at the younger brother. "Load him on my back Ritsu-san…" Looking down at the bleeding demon, Onigiri's nose wrinkled with disgust. "You owe me a bath after this."

"I know a good secluded hotspring." Ouritsu said as he gently put Shiro on his back, careful that the blade still within his body did not cut the kitsune.

The fox demon nodded solemnly, lifting the wounded boy, grimacing as Shiro's blood soaked into his rust colored fur. The cat yokai thanked the two of them quickly before dashing off into the forest, no doubt returning to the safety of her own clan. With that, the demons made their way carefully back towards the home of Oritsu's and Shiro's noble demon parents.

Ouritsu sighed. He knew his parents would not be happy.  
When they arrived back at the estate, he picked him up, still with the blade inside him, and carrie dhim int the main room and to the shocked faces of their parents.  
He calmly explained the entire situation.  
"Please...there must be something you can do." he said softly.

Inuyasha stood back, gritting his teeth as he told himself Oritus would not have inherited the Tetsaiga had he known this would be his brother's fate. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, knelt beside the wounded boy, having a better understanding of medicines than his mate. The elder dog yokai peeled back his son's robes to reveal the gruesome wound. The demon lord sighed without looking up. "Oritsu… I think it would be best if you leave for now… I will fetch you if and when your brother is in stable condition…"

Ouritsu sighed sadly. "I'm...I'm so sorry...I swear, I didn't mean to...!"

The yokai looked to his youngest son, then back down to his twin. "I understand that it was unintentional… but the fact remains that his wounds are grave and should…-" Not able to stand the demon lord's pitiless tone another second, Onigiri rose to his paws, bowing his head low in the respectful manner as children should towards their elders. "It is my fault Lord Sesshomaru sir!" The fox yokai kept his head low and his eyes trained on his feet. "Oritsu-sama was only trying to protect me… If I had not been such a fool, Shiro would not have been injured."

"Onigiri, stay out of this." Ouritsu snarled in a warning tone. "You should know that Shiro was about to rape a young girl a the time we got into the fight, father."

The fox's ears and tail dropped and he sat back down, letting his head hang with shame and humiliation, he was, after all, only trying to help. "…gomen…" the kitsune muttered. Sesshomaru ignored the fox demon as he worked carefully to alleviate his elder son's agony while angling the blade to be removed from his gut. "Even so, Oritsu… I think that it would be best if you return to the modern era for the time being. It is very clear that your brother and yourself cannot exist in the same realm without bloodshed. I will speak to Shiro myself when he is fit enough to do so."

Ouritsu's head popped up. "NO! I can't!" he cried and then bit his lip in shame as he realized he had just been so rude to his father.

"Our agreement stands, Oritsu" the demon lord replied curtly. "You may stay in the feudal time as long as you can swing the Tetsaiga, but seeing as it is buried in your brother's belly, you cannot very well wield it at this time." Looking up at his youngest son, Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm afraid you will have to remain apart from this era until Shiro-san recovers." Using the phrase 'until Shiro-san recovers' made the eldest yokai's heart sink slightly, knowing that if the older son were to perish, feudal law dictated that the accidental murderer be disowned and banished from the clan. For that reason, Sesshomaru knew he must work his very hardest to save his eldest son, or lose both. Knowing how important his brother's well being was to Oritsu, the yokai gave in slightly. "I will however, allow you to visit Shiro one hour daily, but I think for today, you have seen him enough."

Ouritsu whimpered softly. "B-but father! You can still use the Tensaiga! Why don't you just heal his wounds?"

Sesshomaru sighed slightly. "The Tensega is a sword of life not a sword of healing… and consequently, it cannot heal the wounds inflicted by its brother…" he replied in grave reference to the blade imbedded in his eldest son's abdomen. "Now please, leave me to this… you may visit again tomorrow if you wish."

Ouritsu trembled with rage and fear. He wouldn't be here to protect Onigiri!

He wanted to protect him more than anything now, his heart tugged for no other.

"I...Fine." he hissed and stood. He walked swiftly out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Onigiri looked shocked, his head turning to watch as the other boy stormed out of the room. The yokai needed to follow him for some inexplicable reason, so he hastily jumped to his feet, giving the two men of the house a low, respectful bow. "Thank you for your many kindnesses." With that the kitsune turned and followed the other boy, careful to be more kind to the demon lord's door than Oritsu had been. Knowing he'd cover ground much faster, Onigiri dropped to all fours, dashing after the upset younger demon in hopes of catching up to him before he reached the well.

Ouritsu was standing over the well, his claws digging into the wood as he growled in anger.

The yokai bounded up to him, rising to his hind paws just as he was standing behind the other boy. "O-Ritsu-san... are you okay?" Onigiri placed his hand gently on the other boy's shoulder.

Ouritsu flinched and stiffened into the touch. Then he whirled around and yanked Onigiri into a tight hug. "No, I'm not okay." he said. "I swore I would protect you, and now because of it, I have to go. For heaven knows how long. Gods, I wish I could take you with me."

"Ritsu-san… I can't place that kind of burden on your elderly aunt…" the kitsune returned the embrace with tender care, rubbing his palms reassuringly over the other boy's back. "But I promise, I will wait here for you every day, and I can walk with you to Lord Sesshomaru's house and back…"

"I can sneak here." Ouritsu said, "To see you. I have no desire to see Shiro."

The kitsune blushed slightly, flattered that the dog demon would chose to visit him over his own brother. "Are you sure… it is worth the risk?" Oritsu looked down slightly, rubbing his pads into the ground with mild embarrassment. "You really don't need to protect me, no that Shiro is so badly injured…"

"I want to protect you from everything." Ouritsu said. "Forever."

Onigiri smiled slightly, hi cheeks still tinted pink. "Ritsu-san that's not-" The kitsune was cut off as the other boy pressed his lips softly... experimentally against Onigiri's, quieting the yokai's voice and causing him to lose his train of thought. The fox demon seemed petrified, his surprised heart almost too afraid that the fragile kiss would break if it beat too quickly. When their lips finally parted, Onigiri looked away to hide the scarlet blush across his face. "Oritsu-sama… we don't have to pretend anymore… Shiro won't even see…"

"I wanted to kiss you." Ouritsu said. "Regardless of Shiro." he took a short bow and then leapt into the well.

Onigiri blushed and touched his lips, not entirely sure how he should react; on one hand, he'd barely met the boy and now was being kissed, but on the other side, the kitsune happened to find Oritsu fairly attractive. The fox demon decided it couldn't be all so bad. With a smile creeping across his lips, Onigiri thought that perhaps this is what it felt like to fall in love, at least a little bit.

The next day, Ouritsu leapt down the well close to sunrise, hoping that even though it was so early, Onigiri would be waiting for him as he climbed out.

A snore from near his foot told the dog demon that his friend was, in fact, waiting for him. Looking down, Oritsu saw the kitsune curled into a ball, covering himself with his large tail and a few tattered animal pelts for warmth.

Ouritsu smiled and gently shook him awake. "You slept here?" he asked.

Onigiri blinked his eyes open smiling and rolling over onto his back to look up at the inverted image of the dog demon. "Of course Ritsu-san. I couldn't wait to see you!" The kitsune parted his jaws in a wide yawn as he stretched his limbs, each joint aching slightly from the long night spent on the firm ground.

Ouritsu gently picked him up into his amrs, stronger than their slender appearance suggested. "You shouldn't have. You could have caught a cold!"

The yokai gave a snort of laughter, twisting his grin into a cockeyed smile. "Demons don't get colds Ritsu-san! I remember once when I was still a kit I got the plague and had an awfully sore throat and a temperature for almost a week, but never a _cold_. The kitsune giggled, taking his balance into his own control, he waved his large, fluffy tail happily. Suddenly the fox demon's tail dropped. "So… I guess you came to see how Shiro-san is doing today?"

"Of course not." Ouritsu said. "Why would I want to see him?"

The fox looked down at his feet, shuffling his paws in the dirt slightly. "Because… he's your brother… and if he dies… then I'll never get to see you again…"

"If he dies, I'll run away with you." Ouritsu said.

The fox's eyes quivered slightly as he scrutinized the other boy's face, not certain his words were truthful. When Oritsu smiled down at the yokai kindly and stroked his cheek gently, Onigiri somehow know he meant what he said. Grinning widely, the kitsune pounced on the other demon, embracing him tightly.

Ouritsu laughed as they both toppled to the ground. "Maybe he should die." he said. "Then I have a reason to leave with you, and you will be rid of him."

Onigiri nuzzled the other boy's shoulder happily, a sound like a purr rumbling in his throat. "You know though Ritsu-san… he doesn't have to die for that to happen…" The dog demon stroked the orange hair of the kitsune, smiling contentedly at the though. "But," Onigiri looked up, "we can't run off so soon… I still stink like Shiro's blood and you still owe me a bath!"

"Then follow me." Ouritsu said and took his hand.

The kitsune giggled, kind of liking the adventure of being dragged through the unfamiliar forest towards such a special place. Onigiri blushed slightly at the thought of how romantic hot springs were; that blush turning his cheeks bright red as he realized this would mean Oritsu would be seeing him naked… again… The forest seemed to get more humid the closer they came to the spring, the air around them growing foggy until both demons were veiled in a warm, milky mist.

"Ah, here we are." Ouritsu said. He immediately began to strip, revealing his taut, mliky flesh inch by inch. He turned and noticed Onigiri was still dressed and chuckled softly. "Do you mean to bathe in your clothing?"

Heremoved his trousers and boots and revealed that every part of his body really was perfect.

Onigiri blushed furiously, feeling his skin heating up and his lower regions tingling with excitement. The fox shook his head to clear away his thoughts and turned away from the dog demon, slowly removing his robes, hunching over slightly in a vain attempt to keep the other boy from watching him remove the clothing; he shouldn't be thinking that way about Oritsu anyway… they were just friends… friends who had kissed… a few times… Kami above things were getting complicated.

Onigiri made the mistake of turning back around as Ouritsu took out the ribbon that bound his snowy hair into a high ponytail.

The starlight strands cascaded down around his shoulders in perfect untangled locks, flowing like milk in water.

It framed his angular face just so, making him look older and wiser than he was.

He slipped into the water and waded out to his waist before turning back to look at Onigiri.

"Coming?"

The fox demon gulped and nodded. "Yeah… g-gimme a minute…" The kitsune fumbled with the bow holding his hakama up, glancing over his shoulder nervously to see that the other boy was actually watching. Onigiri wrapped his large tail protectively around his waist and gave the dog demon a look of embarrassed protest. "Don't look Ritsu-san!"

Ouritsu chuckled. "Aww, Are you shy?" he said.

The fox demon's legs tensed, his animal knees locking awkwardly. With the bow still between his claws, Onigiri gave a slow, reluctant nod, like a stiff joint being exercised for the first time.

Ouritsu chuckled and got back out of the water when he saw Onigiri struggling with his pants.

He wrapped his arms around him from behind, beneath the kitsune's own, and moved his fingers out of the way, untying the bow easily, and without even looking at it.

The kitsune bit his lip, feeling the other boy's warm, moist flesh pressed against his back and having Oritsu's hands so close to his delicate regions got him turned on like he didn't believe to have been possible. The fox cursed himself on the inside, ashamed for behaving this way with his friend, but then the yokai asked himself if the other boy really was his friend… or if he was more.

"There you go." Ouritsu said, stepping back, his warmth leaving Onigiri's back and slipping soundlessley back into the water.

The fox demon heaved a silent sight of relief, but shivered at the loss of contact, half wishing that the dog demon would reconnect their bodies and the two of them would meld together in the unity of bodies that is love. Onigiri shook his head to clear away the mental image, but one though refused to be banished… love. Reluctantly the kitsune dropped his trousers to the ground, stepping his paws out of them while nearly toppling over. The yokai almost let out a groan of frustration; he was already half hard. Wrapping his tail about his waste like a fluffy barrier, the fox tried to keep from appearing awkward as he made his way to the hot spring and quickly slipped into the water, submerging himself up the chin so that the water would obscure any view of his stimulated loins.

Ouritsu stretched his back, his arms over his head, revealing how muscled he really was. Not nearly as much as his elder brother, but just enough that would make any woman tingle. His alabaster skin slid over his muscles perfectly as they trembled slightly from the stretch before he relaxed back against a rock.

The kitsune nibbled his lip to keep himself from saying something stupid, his ears folding with embarrassment. _'Be a man Onigiri'_ he told himself, _'he's only a boy… a very attractive boy… that you can't deny being in love with…'_ The thought of love made the yokai smile and blush; he dipped his head under the water briefly to compose himself before he could again look up at Oritsu with his emotions under control.

"Something the matter?" Ouritsu asked, slicking his hair back with one hand.

Onigiri blushed and looked down, blowing bubbles in the water sheepishly, but when he finally kicked himself, the kitsune sat up, pulling his torso out of the water to bring his face level with the other boy's. "Ritsu-san… I… don't take this the wrong way… but I… 'cause I really don't know what it's all about… but still I think that I…" The yokai blushed with frustration, shaking his head slightly to straighten out his thoughts. "I think that I love you Ritsu-san…"

Ouritsu blinked silently at him for a few moments before smiling.

He waded over to the kitsune and kissed him softly.

"I already swore to protect you." he whispered after pulling back. "Forever. From everything. That should prove that I love you too."

Needing no further reassurance, the fox yokai wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, kissing him deeply, thanking him for the devotion with action rather than word. Ouritsu's hands came to rest on the Kitsune's waist as he gently lapped his lips, requesting enterance to his sweet mouth.

Onigiri was quick to accept, loving the gentle, amorous passion he was given, making him worlds happier than any time he had kissed the boy's elder brother. The fox demon let the tender tongue slide past his parted jowls, rubbing his own tongue lovingly over the warm, wet muscle.

Ouritsu's kiss was gentle, and loving. Not as intense as Shiro's hot demanding one had been, but a hundred times nicer, a thousand.  
His hands aimlessley wandered Onigiri's sides, roaming up and down as he kised him.

Gradually, the fox demon tilted his head to the side, tentatively sliding his tongue into the other boy's maw, tasting the soft flesh and razor sharp fangs alike. Onigiri hummed happily into the kiss, mumbling something to the effect of 'I love you,' mottled by the other boy's tongue. Ouritsu moaned softly into the kiss, his hands wrapping around to gently squeeze at the other boy's bum. The fox demon jumped slightly as his furry rear was groped. Onigiri brok the kiss, a bit startled, as he blushed and looked down at the small gap between their two naked bodies, realizing he had gone completely hard in the warm water. Ouritsu pulled him closer, grinding their hips together and he softly kissed the kitsune's neck.

The kitsune sighed, holding the other boy tight to his body to feel his warm, gentle love. Onigiri pressed his sensitive nose into the dog demon's silver hair, drinking in the scent of his musk. The fox demon nearly let out a moan to feel the hot water wreathing around his lower body and the tender pressure of the other demon on his groin, giving him love and pleasure; and it all felt good and nothing hurt. Onigiri shivered slightly, almost brought to tears with joy.

Ouritsu placed tender kisses down Onigiri's collarbone, suckling softly and sweetly at his hot, wet neck.  
His nails trailed down his spine gently, stroking at the sensitive spots of his back.

The fox filled his claws with the slick silver hair flowing beautifully down the other boy's back, dipping his own head slightly to nibble softly at the tip of the pointed demon ear peaking out between the glistening tresses. The kitsune released the cartilage for a brief moment to murmur sweetly into Oritsu's ear. "I love you so much Ritsu-san… I didn't even know I could love another living thing quite so much as I love you now…"

"I would pull the moon down from the sky and string it on a necklace for you if it would make you happy." Ouritsu whispered with more emotion in his voice than seemed possible.

Onigiri squeezed the other boy's body tight as if he would never let him go. "Please... Ritsu-san... I want you to... I want you to make sweet love to me..."

"I would give anything for that." Ouritsu whispered, tenderly kissing the kitsune's neck, squeezing him back.  
His hand snaked down and coiled gently around the other boy's shaft, pumping just enough to give him pleasure, but not jerking painfully like Shiro used to.

The kitsune's head rolled back and a moan of perfect, unstrained pleasure hummed like a purr from deep in his throat. Onigiri could feel his mind slowly forgetting all the vicious torment and agony his body had been put through before he had met the younger brother; all the pain sent on him by Shiro's voracious appetite seemed to dissolve in the tender love of his younger brother.

"Hmm...i love you..." ouritsu purred as he pumped Onigiri's shaft just a little harder, his other hand tracing its wet fingertips up his spine.

The gentle tough and the lukewarm water could have made the kitsune melt into his lover's arms. The yokai draped his arms over Oritsu's shoulders, moaning quietly, gasping every so often as the feeling crescendoed from a gentle bliss into a need. The fox rocked his hips along with the dog demon's soft stroking, silently begging to further the contact. Onigiri braced the two bodies together, continuing to push his hips into the other boy's hand, finally erupting into beautifully needy moaning. "Oh! Aaah! Yes Ritsu-san! Oh yes! Mmm, It feels so good! Ah! Like that! Oh kami, I love you so much Ritsu… Aaah yes!"

Slowly, Ouritsu trailed two fingers down Onigiri's spine and traced circles around his little opening befre pushing them inside gently.  
Shiro never prepared Onigiri.

Onigiri shivered, feeling the strangeness of fingers pressing past his puckering entrance, the sensation all together new as his lover's elder brother tended to cut to the chase. The kitsune arched his back in response, angling his rear so that his lover could better access his depths. Still rocking his hips, the fox demon let a loud, low groan vibrate in his chest, telling Oritsu of the bliss surging through his body with every movement, every pull of blood and every breath he took. Ouritsu started to pump his finger in time to Onigiri's shaft, gently stretching and prodding deep inside him.  
His fingers suddenly grazed across his sensitive spot and started to mercilessley tease it.

Onigiri's knees buckled and he pressed his nose into the other boy's chest, his breath fanning in hot waves over Oritsu's moist skin. He didn't know just what to make of the sweet touch of the fingers pressing into his needy gland or the hand that made such tender love to his erection, but the whole newness only made the yokai love the other boy all the more for it.  
Ouritsu smiled softly and continued to tease his prostate, even pinching it between his long fingers while his other hand continued to grind against the hot, hard tip of the kitsune's erection.

The experience of being loved on… being loved in… was driving the yokai towards the edge at a startling rate. He grasped at the other boy's skin with pure need, pulling at the supple flesh as if it would somehow give him ecstasy he so badly needed. "Oh Ritsu-san!" he moaned, "I… can't hold it! I'm sorry!" The fox's body clenched all over and he dug his fingertips into the other boy's warm skin as he buried his face in Oritsu's silver tresses, the pleasure cascading through his blood and spraying from his loins like white hot sparks.

Ouritsu swiftly raised his hand to his face so the cream covering it would not be wasted in the water and let out soft moans as he began to lick it from his fingers. The kitsune gulped slightly and gasped for air, resting the majority of his weight on his lover's shoulders as he suddenly became weak in the knees. The quiet groans of pleasure made by the dog demon as he licked the cum from his digits made Onigiri's spent member ach with want, already beginning to throb back into hardness.

"That was delicious." Ouritsu's eyes were closed in exctasy as he moaned. "Onigiri, you are positively devine." he licked his neck again, nibblign gently.

The praise made the kitsune smile and blush, his eyes opening into droopy slits as he hugged the other demon's chest lovingly. "Ritsu-san… I haven't done anything to deserve such honor…"

"Of course you have." Ouritsu said. "You have made me so happy." he kissed the kitsune lovingly. "Which is why...I want us to be connected. Completely."

Giving the other boy a tight squeeze, the kitsune flashed him a fang-filled grin. "I would rather suffer a thousand deaths than have it any other way Ritsu-san!"

It was suddenly Ouritsu's turn to blush. "And I know that Shiro was rough with you...so...I want to give you the chance to feel what it is like to take someon, rather than to be taken."

The kitsune's ears twitched with surprise and he gently took the other boy's face in his hands, rubbing his damp thumbs over Oritsu's flushed cheeks. The fox demon took a moment to process what the other had offered to him, but suddenly, wordlessly pressed his lips passionately to the dog demon's lips, delivering him a loving, heated kiss.

Ouritsu moaned loudly, his knees buckling with pleasure into the kiss, gripping gently at the kitsune's hips, fighting to keep his legs beneath him.

"Please....be....be gentle with me..." he whispered.

The yokai trailed hot kisses down the silver-haired boy's neck, stopping only briefly at his collar bone to murmur in a husky voice "I can be nothing but gentle with you my love…" Onigiri's palms rubbed reassuringly over the dog demon's hips, trying to relax the other boy as he slowly backed them both towards the rock on which Oritsu had been leaning previously. Ouritsu moaned softly, too eager for his own good it seemed as he leaned back against the rock and arched his back.

Onigiri groaned happily as their bodies were connected, their warms skins pressing against each other until he could feel the other boy's heart pounding against his ribs. The fox demon's hands roved his lover's chest, eventually resting on his pectorals, rubbing each muscle sensually and teasing the firm nipples gently with his thumbs. The yokai leaned in towards Oritsu's ear, kissing the lobe softly before murmuring with hot breath into the flesh. "Ritsu-san… mmm you feel so beautiful… I want you to tell me… what you want me to do…" The fox demon dipped his head quickly, nuzzling the other boy's neck lovingly and nipping at the tender skin in a playfully seductive manner.

"Mmmm...haah..." Ouritsu moaned softly as his body prickled up with pleasure. "You...so...so hot..." he moaned. "Please...I...I want...you...your...inside..." he couldn't even form sentences correctly. "Please...Oni-chan...take me...!"

The fox demon let his hands slide slowly down the other boy's body, running the most palms over Oritsu's warm thighs, gently spreading the dog demon's legs with careful movements. The kitsune slowly snaked his hands behind his lover taking his marble ass in his cupped palms and spreading the cheeks apart as he positioned himself at the other boy's twitching entrance.

Ouritsu bit his lip out of slight nervousness and took hold of Onigiri's shoulders. "I-It's okay..." he said. "Please...put it in..."

Nodding only slightly, Onigiri obeyed, pushing the head of his member past the ring of wet muscle that sealed the other boy's anus shut. The kitsune moaned loudly to just feel his lover's virgin ass squeeze his tip as tight as it did, surrounding even just the small bit of flesh with mind-blowing heat.

Ouritsu's skull made painful contact with the stone behind his head, sending white sparks dancing in front of his eyes as his virgin hole was stretched so far.  
He let out a cross between a scream of pain and moan of excstasy.  
"Oh..._GOD!_" he cried. "Yes! Ohh...so hot...! _SO HOT!_"

Onigiri felt the flames of his need fanned by his lover's wanton words and he pushed his member another three inches deeper into the dog demon, moaning gruffly as he felt the ridges inside his partner's ass rub sensually over his throbbing erection. "Oh… Oritsu-san…" He couldn't finish his though completely, his ears stood on end, drinking in the beautiful moans of his lover, honing in on his voice, hoping to hear one word that made him sick with want more than any other… _'yes'_.

"AHHHHN! FUCK!" Ouritsu didn't really care that he uttered such a vile word, but ti felt so good it seemed no other word could sum up what he was feeling. "FUCK ME! RAM IT DEEP! GODS, PLEASE! I NEED YOU!"

Obeying without really registering the command in his mind, the fox demon quickly rocked his hips upward, moaning as his entire length slid deep into the other boy's anus. He could feel Oritsu squeezing him from all sides, the other boy's strong muscles seeming to suck at his penis, but still the kitsune remained still, waiting for his lover to give him a command to move.

"FUCK, MOVE!" Ouritsu sobbed with pleasure. "I can't take it anymore! Onigiri! POUND ME IN HALF!"

Taken a bit aback, the fox demon blinked at his lover with a look of confusion. "I don't want to hurt you, Ritsu-san…" however, the aching in his member made the kitsune, slowly slide his erection from the other boy's tight hole, forcing Onigiri to close his eyes in bliss. The yokai repeated over and over in his head, _'don't hurt him… don't hurt him…'_ as he finally shoved his shaft again into the other boy, all the way up to the hilt.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE I'M A DEMON! I CAN TAKE IT!" Ouritsu sobbed harder, the pleasure building up but not going anywhere. "I NEED YOU! PLEASE!"

The fox snarled, the scales being tipped his hands flying to the other boy's hips he pulled his cock out again thrusting himself into the silver-hair roughly. His inner demonic strength reared its ugly head and he sunk his teeth into Oritsu's collar bone as he began to rock his lover with powerful thrusts, using his grip on the boy's hips to bounce him on his erection in time with the movement of his hips.

Ouritsu's eyes flew open in sudden pleasure and shock and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. Then his eyes rushed closed and he let out the longest, sexiest most prolonged scream of pleasure it seemed there could ever be in exsistence, followed by a sultry, "OH FUCK YES!"

Drinking in the sound of his lover's voice like an elixir, the kitusne pushed again and again, rocking his hips to angle himself deeper into the hot, moist maw that clutched his organ with such dire need. Onigiri thrust his hips upward into his lover until the other boy's back chafed against the stone he was leaned against , and even then did the yokai push harder still until he thought the feeling might drive him mad.

If one did not understand the level of carnal pleasure coursing through Ouritsu's bloodstream at that moment, it would sound as though he were in horrible pain, the way he was screaming.

"AHHH~! AHHH-HHHAAHHN~! YAAAHHHH~!" his voice was high and sweet and his face twisted into an expression of pleasure.

Onigiri howled with pleasure as the other demon's beautiful inside caused the intense heat within him to build up to a blinding white intensity. His tongue rasped with need over the other boy's throat, feeling the voice within vibrate sensually with every moan. Their passion stirred the air with such fiery echoes of lovemaking, that even the birds fled their nests, flying far away from the voices of mating demons.

"SO GOOD! ONI-CHAN! _SO GOOD!_" his voice sounded hoarse as he shrieked, strained so much. "YES!"

That utterance tipped the scale of the fox demon's resistance, causing his entire body to tense as he grunted with pleasure, his seed spilling in a thick hot, stream and filling his lover from the bottom up. Onigiri continued to rock his hips quickly, riding out his orgasm as three waves of cumming shook his body with forceful bliss.

Ouritsu continued to shriek as his own release splattered up and coated his face and chest, his nails raking Onigiri's back. "OHHH YES!" he screamed. "ONI-CHAN!"

Onigiri moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around his lover gently, cradling the other demon lovingly as they both panted in the ecstatic aftershock of passionate lovemaking. "R-Ritsu-san," the kitsune groaned happily into the other boy's ear, "I love you so much!"

Onigiri trailed his claws down his lover's heaving chest, collecting the demon's sweet juices on his fingers before the heat escaped from them. Doing as Oritsu had done earlier, the fox demon licked his fingers, slurping at his lover's semen and moaning sensually. "Mmmmm. Ritsu-san, you taste so delicious." The yokai dipped his head just slightly to lick the cum from the boy's chin before continuing still lower, lapping every salty drop of seed from his lover's chest, groaning pleasurably all the way down.

Ouritsu whimpered and moaned, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair. "Ohhh...yes...your...tongue...its s-so..hot...licking...ohhh!"

With his lover washed, Onigiri rose back up to his level, nuzzling Oritsu's neck affectionately, giving the warm flesh a loving lick. "Oh, Ritsu-san, you are so good to me, I want to be as good to you. will you please let me give you something more?" The Kitsune, rubbed his hands over the other demon's flanks. "Please Ritsu-san, lie down on the shore for me, I want you to know the feeling too!" The fox demon moaned into his lover's skin at the though. "I want to ride you."

Ouritsu shivered. Just that idea made his member twitch and rise up against Onigiri's leg again. "Ohh...lover...yes..." he moaned and laid back against the cool shore.

The fox demon slowly followed, crawling on top of the other boy once he was situated comfortably. "Ritsu-san," the kitsune murmured as he straddled the other demon's hips, "you're so beautiful…" With that being said, Onigiri reached down, taking ginger hold of his lover's erect penis and lowering himself down until it pressed firmly against his anus. The yokai closed his eyes, moaning aloud and tilting his head back slightly as his hips dipped lower, the head of Oritus's stiff member being swallowed up into his rectum. The feeling was so good, so hot, he needed more. "Oh Oritsu-san!" he moaned loudly, "Oh it's so big!" Onigiri slid himself further down the shaft, Oh yes oh! Ah! So good! Oh Oritsu it feels so OOOoooh!" The kitsune couldn't take it another second and slammed himself all the way down onto the other boy's erection, filling himself up with the hot thickness that made his head spin and his eyes dance. Without a moment's hesitation, Onigiri lifted himself off the shaft quickly, only to slam himself back down and repeating this action until his body formed a swift rhythm as he dipped himself lower, faster, deeper onto the dog demon's throbbing cock, moaning loudly at the sheer pleasure that rocked his body. "Oh! Yes! Oh god YES! Oh Oritsu-san you feel so good!"

Ouritsu's hands flew to his lover's waist as his head fell back with a wild moan of pleasure. "OHHH YES! YOU'RE SO DAMN TIGHT!" he cried and started bucking his hips up.

The demon cried out with sheer bliss as his body bounced roughly from the force of both boys' movements. Onigiri could feel sweat rolling down his exerted body, slicking his chest and inner thighs in a way he knew to be arousing. Falling to his furry knees, the yokai curled over his lover, continuing to dip his hips downwards in opposition to the other boy's upward thrusts, it was beautiful, but somehow, the magic was fading; the fox craved a new position. Slowly, Onigiri worked against the other demon's movements until he could lift himself completely off of his lover's leaking member so that he simply hovered over the other for a moment, trying desperately to catch his breath. Wordlessly, the kitsune moved off of Oritsu, instead kneeling in the grass not two meters away. With his front half hugging the earth and his ass held aloft, the yokai looked back at his mate with a needy face. "Please, Ritsu-san… like this…"  
Ouritsu moaned with exsctasy as he was to his knees in an instant and placed himself behind the kitsune.  
Grabbing his waist again, he quickly mounted him pressing himself deep inside the boy again and throwing his head back with an almost _howl_ of pleasure. "ONIGIRI!" he called, thrusting his hips with his demonic streangth. "YES! OHHH! M-Move your hips back on me! Thrust yourself onto me! Impale yourself!"

The yokai obeyed with a beautiful moan, rocking his hips back onto the other demon's throbbing loins so that the object of his pleasure rubbed more quickly, more sensually over every ridge of his inner self. Onigiri moaned loudly, feeling his lover's member grind against his sensitive walls, so palpably near to his most erotic bundle of nerves that the kitsune nearly begged aloud for the area to be struck.  
Ouritsu shifted his hips just a tiny bit, before impaling himself inside the kitsune with triple force, ramming the hard tip against his prostate. When he heard the squeal of delight from the fox boy, he reammed against that spot again and again, before abruptly stopping and grinding against it, and then stopped moving altogether to see just how sweetly the kitsune would beg him to move. Onigiri whimpered and squirmed crying quietly and burying his face into the grass beneath him.

Ouritsu chuckled softly. "Something wrong?" he purred. "Is there something you want? Speak up, I can't understand you when you moan through your words."

The kitsune wriggled his hips and fisted his hands in the grass, blushing deeply. "O…Oritsu-san…" he gasped and tilted his head up once again. "Please, Ritsu-san… Ah…" Onigiri squirmed beneath the younger boy. "I… I want you… please… m-move Ritsu-san! I can't stand it!..."

Smirking, Ouritsu took hold of Onigiri's hips and instantly started to pound into him again, his length grinding deeper and deeper into the young kitsune, sliding against his inner walls and slamming against that sensitive spot inside.

The fox demon sunk his claws into the earth, carving out deep clumps of soil as he strained for a hand hold, anything to steady his rocking body. Onigiri's vision danced in and out of focus, forcing him to shut his eyes tight as again the sweet bliss shook every cell in his body. The kitsune opened his mouth, a husky moan erupting from his frayed throat as finally his claws dug into stone and he found leverage with which to push himself back onto his lover. Onigiri rocked his hips quickly and forcefully with the thrusting of his mate. "Yes, Oritsu-san! S-so hot… so good… Please Ritsu-san. More! Oh Yes!" Ouritsu growled in pleasure, feeling it build up in his lowerbelly.

He sunk his claws gently into the flesh of the kitsune's hips in order to pull him back more forcefully, slamming entirely into him with every powerful thrust. Onigiri whined, feeling his own release coming all the closer. His fox ears twitched wildly and again he buried his face in the ground to stifle his moaning.

"Oni...Onigiri!" he moaned, throwing his head back. "You're so tight...fuck yea...you're gonna mild me dry!" he leaned down and nibbled on the kitsune's neck. "You want that, don't you?" he growled seductively.

"Oh," the kitsune moaned roughly, "Y-yes please Ritsu-san!" Onigiri shivered wit ecstasy and leaned his head back, wanting more of the beautiful touching before finally he had his release.

Ouritsu wrapped his hand fully around the kitsune's aching erection and started to jerk the warm flesh rapidly as he pounded faster and faster within him. "Oni-chaaan! Gonna cum~! CUMMING~~!"

Shocks slammed up and down the dog's spine as his release flooded out of his belly and inside his lover, filling him again and again, more and more.

Onigiri clenched his eyes shut tight, moaning in a ragged voice as he was filled from the bottom up with his lover's hot fluids. "Oh yes Ritsu-san!" he cried, "So… OOooooh Ritsu-san!" With a violent shudder, the yokai tensed his entire body as he orgasmed into the other boy's palm.

Ouritsu moaned and brought his hand to his lips, eagerly lapping all the creamy liquid off his hand, moaning loudly.

"Onigiri..." he leaned down and placed tender kisses on his neck and shoulder.

The kitsune sighed happily, leaning his head to the side slightly as if he was asking for his lover's kissing to continue. Instead, however, the yokai twisted his body, pulling himself off of his mate's spent member and rolling onto his back to look up at the dog demon. With a tired smile and a satisfied growl, Onigiri wrapped his arms around the other male's neck and pulled Oritsu down onto his chest, laying his lover's exhausted body comfortably against his own most flesh. Dragging his fingers through the beautiful silver tresses, the fox demon let his head fall back to rest on the grass below and sighed happily, reveling in the bliss of his waning orgasmic high. "Kami above I… love you Ritsu-san," the yokai huffed as slowly the breath returned to his body.

"And just WHAT do you think you are DOING?" came the deep rumbling growl of a voice both yokai knew all too well.

Of course, every perfect moment has to be interrupted, and this one was no exception. They looked up into the face of a very, very angry Shiro.

He was still wounded, his shirt open and exposing the bandages wrapped around his body.

His arms were crossed as he growled.

"Ouritsuuuuu." he hissed. "Onigiri is imy/i bitch. And I will challenge you for him."

Ouritsu growled back. "He is not property, you foolish demon!" he hissed, rising to his feet, totally unabashed by the fact he was still naked. "I will fight you for honor, but Onigiri-chan is NOT a prize!"

The elder brother winced slightly, his wound giving him an obvious pain, but his glare was harsh as he stared down the other demon. Shiro clutched at the blade at his side, unsheathing the katana, clearly a weapon he had stolen from his father's arsenal.

"I'll pay you back for what you did to me," the elder snarled savagely, his hand trembling with fury as he pointed the sword at his brother, "I'll pay you back filthy! You are no brother of mine!"

Onigiri's animal ears flattened against his head as he rolled back onto his stomach to cover his private areas – though the kitsune's extremities had been introduced to both males present.

"Shiro, don't…!" the fox demon protested, only for the blade to be waved menacingly in front of his face.

"You keep your mouth shut, filthy whore!" Shiro snapped at the yokai.

Ouritsu had just finished pulling on a pair of pants when he heard that last comment and grolwed.

He lunged at him, howing in anger, and his claws dug themselves, is was at leats given a wound.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" he hoaled.

Shiro swung his fist at his brother as he was being tackled to the ground, catching the other boy's jaw in a tooth-rattling right-hook in an attempt to dislodge his sibling's claws. The elder fell to his back beneath the weight of his infuriated brother, and with a snarl of pain and betrayal, kicked his powerful legs at the other boy, scrabbling his hind claws against Oritsu's soft, exposed stomach.

"I will not take it back!" Shiro screeched, rolling himself and his brother over until he could pin the younger demon beneath him. "He's a fucking slut! You just PROVED THAT!" With Oritsu's claws still sunk into his shoulders furiously, and blood streaming down the elder's forearms, Shiro took his twin's throat in his hands, pressing his thumbs deep into the other boy's flesh. "I'll pay you back! I'll pay you back for that!" he snarled, bearing his fangs threateningly, "and when I'm done paying you back, I'M GOING TO PAY BACK THAT FILTHY WHORE!"

Ouritsu would have howled in pain if his windpipe weren't being crushed. His vision was growing black and his lings burned. He was desperate to breath, and dislodged one of his hands, swiping his claws across his bfothers face, tearing into his left eye, across his nose, catching the right corner of his lipe, leaving four bloodied gashes in their wake.

Shiro screamed in pain, blood and bodily fluids erupting from his wounds and squirting from his ruptured eye. His brother's face was smattered with the blood and viscous liquid, and the elder twin shrieked and immediately released the other boy's throat to clutch at his eye. Blood and a tear-like solution leaked from between Shiro's clenched eyelids as the visual organ drained of its necessary fluid. Blood streamed down the demon's face where the claws had done their damage, but most disturbing was the deflated look of the dog's leaking eye socket.

Ouritsu gasped for air as he propped himself against a tree, glaring at his brother.

"I'll take more than your eye you miserable pup!" he snarled. "Turn your tail and get the hell out of here! You are no match for me!"

He kbew word were nothing to his brother, especially when he was this angry. Bt he had to try. Maybe he pain would have snapped him out of it long enough to knock some sense into him?

Hah.

Shiro snarled and wiped a palm over his cheek, smearing the blood and fluids onto his hand and streaking crimson across this jaw. The elder brother bared his fangs fiercely, redrawing his blade and pointing the glinting weapon at his sibling's face. "I… will kill you…" the demon growled between gasps of pain, "I will… kill you filthy!" Shiro screamed and lunged at his twin, thrusting the katana with deadly aim at the younger's heart.

The air was shaken with the terrible groan of metal rubbing against metal, as Shiro let out a yelp of anger and surprise. Oritus felt something soft brush against his cheek and he slowly creaked his eyes open, not even having realized that they had been slammed shut. Before him loomed the shadow of his great yokai father, Sesshōmaru; the katana in Shiro s hand had struck with the demon s armor and folded against the chest plate, twisting the steel at a shocking angle.

Father ! Oritsu managed to stammer. The silver yokai did not turn to the sound of his younger son s voice, but instead spoke in a furiously calm voice.

"Oritsu… Go back to Kagome's…"

Ouritsu whimpered pitifully. "F-Father, I cannot leave!" he said. "I have to stay and..." he glanced over at Onigiri, who had been cowering in fear the whole time. "I have to stay to protect someone! You cannot make me leave!"

"Oritsu, I am your father…" the demon took the sword from his stupefied eldest's grasp, crumpling the weapon in his powerful hand. "… But I am also Shiro's father, and as such, I must make decisions that are best for you both, Sesshōmaru suddenly sounded very old, his golden eyes locked with the singular burning eye of his wounded son.

"I'M OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" Ouritsu howled. "I REFUSE TO LET YOU TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO ANY LONGER!" he shook with rage and tried to calm his shaking body. "All my life I've done everything you and mother requested because I wanted you to love em and be proud of me like you did with Shiro...But no more, Kami as my witness I will disown myself from you if you think you have any more power over me and my actions! You cannot tell me where to live, I am an adult!"

He feared saying these things, but his mouth just would not stop...

Sesshōmaru looked down at the elder demon boy glaring up at him with fearful conviction. Shiro was trembling in the shadow of his father s visage, but refused to back down from the frozen anger of the yokai. Without a word, the great demon lord lifted his arm on the left side of his wounded offspring, bring his hand to the blind side of his son s head. Without so much as blinking, Sesshōmaru flicked the boy s temple, causing Shiro to black out and fall limp into his parent s arms. Sighing the yokai carried his boy a few meters into the forest before pausing and glancing over his shoulder at Oritsu. You are your mother s son, the lord mused. I suppose you can care for yourself, but don t expect to be welcome on the family land. Sesshōmaru turned his back to the younger son. A demon must carve his own territory out of the world to be buried on when he dies, and you won t carve it out of my land.

Ouritsu shook with fear and contempt. He was terrfied, sure his father would have swung out with rage.

He shook his head to send the fear out of it and looked back at Onigiri, who looked even more terrified than he himself.

"Ready to go?" he said softly. He knew his parents would not be happy with him. He knew he would be disowned. He knew he would not be allowed near his family any more.

But he had Onigiri.

So his life was complete.

The kitsune sniffed slightly, attempting to steady his own nerves as he rose on shaky haunches and quickly robed himself. Onigiri looked up at the boy he loved with trembling blue-green eyes and took his hand, utterly willing to be lead away into the uncertain mist by the dog demon.


End file.
